tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Archetype
History Arc was formerly known as "The Archetype Project" and was designed by Perceptor as a military project during the great war by the Autobots as a stealth weapon to be used against the Decepticons. Unfortunately news of the project leaked to the Decepticons who decided to take the weapon for themselves, not knowing that the project was an actual bot. The mission went awry and a huge battle ensued, during which Arc was accidentally brought online prematurely. Their sense for danger kicked in immediately, actually overloading, and they panicked, feeling surrounded by danger. Their first instinct was to run but they weren't quite fast enough, getting knocked aside by a mis-aimed attack. Incidentally they were knocked into the computer that stored all the information on the project that they were and ended up linking with it directly, downloading all the information on their completed design into their processor. They then tried to run again dodging stray attacks left and right but were spotted by a few Decepticons who were determined not to let this 'weapon' get away and chased them, among them being Swindle, Vortex, and Zero. Thinking fast Arc turned invisible and dodged the Decepticons' blind fire using their danger sense, finally managing to escape and fleeing Cybertron. Arc spent the next few million years randomly traveling trough space and avoiding Cybertron and having sparse contact with other people, Cybertronian and otherwise. From speaking with the few people they met they were able to piece together a rough concept of Cybertronian history. They eventually learned that the incident where they were brought online was one of the biggest events of the war, costing many Autobots and Decepticons their lives, and that the whole battle was over them. The guilt of knowing so many had lost their lives over them became a heavy burden and Arc became very worried that no one would ever like them because of it. They had also come to realize that their abilities were underdeveloped which gave them quite an inferiority complex. They eventually picked up Optimus' message to the other Autobots about Earth and decided go and do whatever he could to help to make up for all the damage they had inadvertently caused just by being made. However the fear of being hated for what they are held them back a bit until finally they got up the courage to actually go to Earth. Shortly after landing in Branson, Missouri they discovered just how faulty their navigation systems are, having intended to go to California and somehow having ended up in Detroit, Michigan. While in Detroit the managed to stop for a rest in a bad part of the city where they witnessed a teenaged girl by the name of Jasmin being beaten and mugged. Not being able to stand this they yelled at the muggers to stop while still in their alt mode. The cocky and not so bright muggers didn’t see anyone around and continued beating on Jasmin saying “You want us to stop then show yourself!” Wanting to stop the pain they were inflicting on Jasmin Arc did as instructed and transformed right in front of them, which frightened the thugs off. Jasmin, however, was not the least bit frightened and thought it was, in fact, awesome. She thanked Arc for the help and Arc offered her a ride home to make sure she got there safely. She accepted and during the drive they discovered that they enjoyed each other’s company and had a mutual love for music, both of them loving to sing and actually singing a couple songs together during the drive. Unfortunately after driving Jasmin home they went their separate ways for a while until a series of events caused their paths to cross again. After discovering that Jasmin's parents had recently been killed Arc adopted her. Current Happenings Personality Arc is very shy, a bit quiet and, often times, quite removed. They have lived a rather solitary life and, as a result, are not always sure how to interact with others. They often worry that others will not like them because of something they say or do. At times they can act very much like an innocent young child with a love for discovery and learning. They have a deep desire to be wanted or cared for due to some self esteem issues and will sometimes go out of their way to earn that affection. They are also very prone to paranoia and can be a bit panicky. The panic can range from whimpering and trembling to running around flailing. The fact that Arc has no weapons does not help the situation. Arc is also very protective of their paint job as it is a key component to one of their abilities. If something happens to the paint they will freak out, sometimes flying into a fit of rage and even becoming violent depending on how serious the damage. Due to traumatic experiences from their past Arc is also quite depressed and has a lot of guilt weighing on them such as the loss of hundreds of lives. They crave to make up for the trouble they’ve caused and their low self esteem causes them to think others are more important than them. As a result they are extremely self-sacrificing, unable to bear the thought of someone being injured or possibly dieing because they were too much of a coward to stop it. Combine this with the fact that they don’t think much of their own abilities and this can be very dangerous. They also feel a sense of inadequacy because the were brought online before they were completed and as such their abilities are underdeveloped and they are lacking a number of things most transformers have such as a holoform, subspace storage, and even a gender. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Perceptor (creator) *Alexandria Mack (sibling?) Friends * Neutrals * Enemies * Strengths and Skills *Incredible evasion skills *Invisibility *Ability to sense danger, even from large distances away *Quick and agile *Ability to "read" anything mechanical (or in other words scan it and download all the specs into their memory) Weaknesses and Flaws *Brought online before they were completed *Invisibility drains their energy and if they stay invisible for too long they will pass out, rebooting after a little while *Because the invisibility is linked to the paint if something damages or gets on their paint job it will make them obvious while invisible as whatever damage or whatever is on the paint will remain visible and be seen floating through the air wherever Arc is *While in stasis or recharge the sense will manifest itself as a Nightmare rather than waking them up like it was originally supposed to *"Reading" especially complex machinery can also cause something of a processor back up, resulting in a processor ache and slowed functionality *No weaponry whatsoever and pretty low grade armoring as the extra weight would likely weigh them down too much *Very prone to cowardice and paranoia, likely to run away from anything especially dangerous once it is within a mile of them *Faulty nav drive. Weapons None Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information * Category:Original Characters